


Shinobu/Vulnera Collection

by Vodka112



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mpreg, its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Because we need more Shinobu/Brad Veiste. And bywe, I meanme.





	1. Take Your Lover to Your Workplace Day

"Welcome! Please follow me to your tables.“ 

Shinobu doesn’t entirely understand why Vulnera was doing this. As soon as he’d announced their engagement (in front of all zooman and mer high society, of all the places), VB said he wanted to meet the ‘family.’ Shinobu had never denied him anything short of impossible and brought him to his work place.

Karen seemed smitten enough with the half-mer and Makio was obnoxious as ever. Shinobu thought that was that. Then Vulnera decided to do the 'lover’s internship,’ a time of servitude at the inn, affectionately called so by both Fujiwara and Norio. Shinobu called it 'Free Labor’ but had refrained to comment. He had done so since the beginning and there was no point in saying it anyway. 

Vulnera sticks out like a sore thumb. His natural light blonde hair, light blue eyes and clearly european features have enticed both curiosity and enmity from the guests. Shinobu huffed out a small sigh. It seemed he was doomed to worry about the half-mer for the rest of his life. 

His faithful lover. 

"You look melancholic,” Karen said when she slipped by Shinobu from the kitchen. “Do you want me to kick him out? He’s not going to cause trouble for me, is he?" 

Shinobu shook his head. "He seems to be doing fine. Better than Norio and Fujiwara on their first day." 

Karen hummed. "I wouldn’t be so sure." 

Shinobu’s eyes fell on Vulnera’s back. He was writing down the table’s orders but he seemed to be slightly slow… 

He was making little koi fishes in the customer’s glass. Shinobu rubbed his temples. 

"I shouldn’t have brought him here,” he grumbled as the guests laughed.

"Nonsense. Compared to Makio’s mischief, its a breath of fresh air. Specially now that Norio’s gone,“ Karen fishes. "Just make sure he does his job on time and that you don’t neglect yours." 

"Boss! The fish has been prepared. How do we want to serve it?” Shinobu’s apprentice called from inside the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg. hehehee

Shinobu was preparing some vegetables for tomorrow's soup when it happened. 

VB had been pestering him all day. He kept sending telepathic nudges at Shinobu, the equivalent of poking someone's back. Shinobu had enough. When the nudge happened for the tenth time that day, Shinobu sent a shock of energy back: controlled, but powerful enough to feel like a real shove. He'd thought that would be it, and VB would leave him in peace.

That wasn't what happened.

Shinobu's entire body shook as he felt bile rise up his throat. He'd covered his mouth immediately, bent over the counter in pain and nausea. His apprentice came over to him but he couldn't hear what he said. It was as if he had cotton in his ears. 

He had a split second to run to the sink and hurl. It seemed as if he would never stop. Every time he resurfaced to breathe, he'd smell his own sick and his stomach would roll.

Someone turned on the tap and handed him a glass of water. He swished it in his mouth and spat it out. The running water helped drain his vomit away, taking the vile smell with it. Shinobu took a deep breath.

"Are you feeling better? Do you need to sit down?" 

Shinobu looked to his side. VB was there, holding the glass of water. Both of his eyes were focused on Shinobu. His apprentice was there as well, pale with worry.

"I... don't know," Shinobu answered honestly. He tried to straighten up, but it felt as if he was fighting the waves of the sea. VB had his arm around him, held his waist against his body, trying to keep him steady.

"Do you think you can walk?" VB asked.

Shinobu started to shake his head then aborted the action. "No," he grit out.

VB put the glass down on the counter and scooped Shinobu in his arms. He couldn't even protest, just let out a soft whine at being jostled and let himself be carried. He let himself be laid down on a futon, his eyes screwed shut.

When he opened his eyes, the sky had turned completely dark. VB was sitting on the floor, holding his hand. 

Shinobu gripped back, and VB turned to look at him. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" VB asked, his voice low and quiet.

"Better. How long was I asleep?" Shinobu asked back. He tried to sit up and VB immediately put a hand on his back.

"A couple of hours-- Woah, easy there," VB said. "Do you want some water? Anything to eat?"

Shinobu raised his brow at him. "I think I'm fine now," he answered. Then his stomach grumbled.

They stared at each other in silence. Then VB broke and laughed. Shinobu joined him.

"I'll go get us something to eat," VB said as he stood up. Then he followed with, "Don't try to get up, alright? I'll be back quick," while raising his hands with his palms forward.

"Okay," Shinobu said and he smiled at VB's enthusiasm, which made the half-mer stop. His face was blank with happy surprise and he kneeled down to give Shinobu a peck on the lips.

"I won't be long," VB repeated. Shinobu smiled indulgently at him till he closed the sliding doors.

Shinobu immediately arranged himself in a lotus position and closed his eyes, preparing to meditate. The pulse of energy he sent at VB's playful poking _wasn't_ supposed to be this taxing. What he felt earlier was what would have happened if he sent the energy back to himself  _ten fold_. It didn't make sense, unless he was physically ill or something malevolent was trying to mess with his energy channels. The meditation would help clear his mind and show him what was going on with his body. He hoped he wasn't sick with an incurable disease. He could fight off a malevolent curse but diseases of the physical plane were a lot trickier to deal with--

A nudge.

There it was again: a nudge, something niggling at the back of his head, an errant energy trying to get his attention.

 _It's definitely not VB_ , Shinobu thought. VB was too worried about him to do that. Shinobu opened his eyes to the metaphysical realm and tried to find the source of the nudges. Its energy was hair-like wisps around him, weak and frail. Its trail was hard to see, harder to follow, but not impossible for someone with Shinobu's training. He kept his eye on the energy leading him back to its source...

Shinobu opened his eyes. Then he looked at his abdomen. _It can't be--_

He could've sworn he saw a flicker of light in there, a second consciousness not of his own. He was hosting a _soul_.

He was _pregnant_.

He felt his mouth open in shock and he lay a hand below his navel. He closed his eyes.

There it was. The light flickered and pulsed, getting brighter by the second.

Shinobu gasped as he opened his eyes. Then he yelped at the unreal image in front of him. 

It was an ethereal form of something-- _someone_ not yet possessing of a body, much like an amoeba instead of a  _baby_. Shinobu held his breath.

The figure drew closer and Shinobu backed away in fear, scrambling against the futon and hitting the wall with a light thump. He'd put a hand on his mouth, unable to help his reactions. The spirit floated nearer, close enough to make his eyes almost cross, before fading away.

The door opened with the clack of wood on wood.

"I brought you some soup, in case--" VB started and he whipped his head back to take a closer look at Shinobu's pale face. He made it into the tiny room in three strides, his arm immediately around Shinobu's shoulders, the trays of food forgotten on the other side of the door. "What happened?" he asked.

Shinobu avoided his eyes. His hand remained on his mouth, unable to speak. VB's lips turned into a snarl and he looked around the room. Shinobu knew he was looking beyond their room and into the surrounding area, knew his mate was looking at both the physical and metaphysical plane in vain attempt to find whoever or whatever made Shinobu so afraid. He grabbed VB, his hand fisting around the threads of his uniform. He hadn't even changed his clothes. VB calmly put a hand on his, still looking _far_ and _further_ instead of _here_ and _near_.

Shinobu took a deep breath and called his name. VB settled his searching eyes on Shinobu's face.

"I'm okay. It's... It's okay," Shinobu said. His voice came out weak and airy. "I... I scared myself, is all."

VB looked at him quizzically, his delicate brows knotted in concern and confusion. "Shinobu, what's going on? What happened?"

Shinobu found it hard holding VB's gaze in his and he lowered his head. He had to blink a few times, trying and failing to come up with words. VB held him close, his arms tightening around Shinobu's shoulders. He must've found nothing out of the ordinary with his mental sweep of the property. If Shinobu doesn't stop him, he would to invade other people's and Madararui's properties.

"VB, stop it. I'm alright. Nothing attacked me. I... I was just surprised," he said at last, his hand dropping from his mouth to his lap. VB had a pinched look on his face and he let go of Shinobu's hand to run his fingers through Shinobu's short hair. His blunt fingernails scraped wonderfully against Shinobu's scalp.

"Surprised by what?" VB asked. Shinobu sighed and leaned his head against VB's chest. "Shinobu--"

He took VB's hand, the one brushing his hair, and laid it lightly below his navel. "Close your eyes."

It took a second of coaxing before VB complied. Both of his eyes had been defiant when he closed them. Shinobu took in deep breaths of his scent. Clean and pure, like fresh, cold water. Shinobu loved it. Shinobu loved him.

VB's eyes fluttered open and his mouth opened in a surprised gasp. His eyes were wide and trained on Shinobu's.

Shinobu bit his lower lip before he spoke. "Did you see?"

VB's eyes and mouth twitched. "Did _I_ see?" he asked mockingly, his mouth slowly lifting into a blindingly huge smile. He laughed and wound his other arm around Shinobu in a hug. 

"Thank you," VB mumbled. "I love you, Shinobu."

Shinobu let out a sigh of relief before clinging back to his mate. They would be alright, minor pranks aside. They will do just fine.

"I love you too, VB."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments. I might enjoy it and write it for you.


End file.
